Jon Spartacus
Jon Romano Salvaggi is an Italian Professional Wrestler better known by the ring name Jon Spartacus, he is currently signed with CWL under the Nemesis Brand and is signed with Empire Wrestling of the Premier Wrestling Network Early Life Very Little is known about the life of Jon before his rise from obscurity to wrestling superstar, it is believed that Jon is of Thracian descent from a bloodline that traces back thousands of years ago in Italy (this is speculated however), In Many Interviews Jon has confirmed that his place of birth was Rome and the name “Spartacus” was given to him by high ranking members of his family bloodline due to his athletic ability, fearlessness, courage and most of all leadership to his extended bloodline, according to Jon, being given the name Spartacus is one of the highest honors to ever be received as his Family Bloodline believed he was the second coming of the rebellious warrior himself Total Chaos Wrestling **Write about how Jon did cool things in my WWE 13/2K14 Fictional Fed** CWL Jon made his debut on the Week 36 Edition of Nemesis defeating former CWL Tag Team Champion Gage, impressed by his show of dominance CWL Officials would go on to name Jon as the first member of Team Nemesis in the brand supremacy match taking place at Battle Lines. In the weeks leading up to the event the newcomer Jon Spartacus would secure a win over Kyle Fox and would find an ally in Sgt. Hunter who would represent Team Nemesis as their Team Captain, at Battle Lines the Team of Sgt. Hunter, Taurus Fire, Raymondo and Jon Spartacus would clean sweep Team Vindication in a 4 to 0 Elimination Win. Jon's career would continue to skyrocket with each successful win making the Spartan Warrior one of the most indestructible forces of Nemesis at the time, it would finally be Jon's biggest moment to shine as he entered Number #14 in the very first Battle for Supremacy where he would outlast every other entrant and would last eliminate Tommy Hazard to become the first man to ever win the Battle for Supremacy match guaranteeing him a shot at Ricky Valentine's Nemesis Heavyweight Championship in the main event of the first Endgame PPV. After Jon's triumphant victory his course would be derailed as he would not only suffer his first pinfall lost to a crazy and unhinged D-H but he would been thrown into a personal rivalry with his friend Sgt. Hunter who had claimed Jon went behind his back spreading false rumors and making quite ill-mannered remarks at the expense of the Sarge, this would follow with a match at the NSFL PPV where Jon would pick up the win over his now former ally, however overcoming his own hardships and the Sarge realising Spartacus' supposed claims were now false Jon was able to mend his relationship Sgt Hunter and continue on his path to championship glory. During the lead up to Endgame the match had been set in stone, Jon Spartacus would meet Ricky Valentine at Endgame for the Nemesis Heavyweight Championship, on the following episodes of Nemesis Jon would defeat Valentine's Order members Wes Bennett followed by a win over Ebak and finally in the Main Event of Endgame Jon Spartacus would finally defeat Valentine to claim his very first Nemesis Heavyweight Championship to close out Endgame 1. The Downfall (Year 2): As Jon would dominate the end of Year 1 reality would hit the Spartan Warrior like a Roman Chariot, on the first Nemesis of Year 2 Jon would lose a non-title match to Tommy Gunn before weeks later only just won the Nemesis Championships would lose to Gunn in a Championship rematch by roll up. Jon defeated, ashamed and embarrassed would begin to lose his way descending deeper into a period of constantly losing matches, pushing away Allies and CWL Fans and questioning his own career, he would begin a feud with the leader of The Disciples of Evil Sicario who would first defeat Jon at the Shadowbanned PPV forcing Jon to tap out before Spartacus would return the favor at that years Undisputed PPV defeating Sicario in a Knock-Out Match, during this time Jon would find new allies in the form of Connor Gates, Alex Graves and William Black of the Truthless Heroes and help them with their endeavours against the Discples of Evil, despite the strong pairing they were no match for the Discples as all members suffered notable losses in tag and singles matches. The string of losses would play a big part as Sicario would go on to defeat Alex Graves (In between like week 75-80 I think..) for the Twitch Championship which would result in a championship match for Jon at that years Midsummer Mayhem event in a Ironman Match, Sicario would go on to defeat Jon by a landslide 7 - 3 victory, after Jon's loss he would announce his short departure from the CWL to reflect on his in-ring career The Resurgence (Year 2): After being gone for over 15 weeks Jon would make his return on the Week 98 edition of Vindication being revealed as the Team Captain for Battle Lines 2 for Team Nemesis, this would turn out to be another defeat in the books as Team Nemesis would fall victim to might of the now Vindication Roster Member and former Team Captain of Nemesis Sgt. Hunter he eliminated all 4 Members of Team Nemesis. This did not stop Jon however he would continue to once again be a mainstay on Nemesis before another golden chance would present itself at the Verdict PPV where the fans voted Jon Spartacus to face then Nemesis Heavyweight Champion Brandon Michael Smith in a championship match, in an absolute shocking turn of events Spartacus would go on to defeat BMS in just a little over 2 Minutes to end his once thought dominant reign, the old Jon Spartacus was back to form and would secure his Second Nemesis Heavyweight Championship reign. With the old Spartacus back his second reign would be a very different story, Jon would go on to overcome his next challenge in the form of Connor Gates at Supremacy 2 before once again defeating BMS for a second time at the following Nemesis Supershow and burying old demons by squashing Tommy Gunn the man who defeated Jon for the Nemesis Championship in just under 5 minutes leading up to Endgame 2, at the upcoming edition of that years Endgame Jon's opponent was decided in a 5 Man Ladder Match which was won by an New rival Jon had made just weeks prior a walking beast by the name of Ripjaw Reeves, Jon and Reeves would go on to face one another at Endgame 2 where Jon overcome the claimed Immovable Force in just under 5 minutes. The Onward Battle (Year 3): After the events of Endgame Jon would now finally meet his match in the form of recently dethroned former Vindication Heavyweight Champion Ryan Quinn who had targeted Jon and wanted a shot at the Nemesis Heavweight Championship, at that years edition of the Exiled PPV Ryan was finally able to defeat and dethrone the Spartan Warrior claiming the Nemesis Championship for his own. After this loss Jon once again took time off from the ring as he had been dealing with nagging minor injuries and required shoulder repair surgery on his Right Shoulder, Jon would been gone for just a little over a month before returning on the Week 113 Edition of Nemesis teaming with then Twitch Champion Jim Leitzell to defeat the team of Roger Finesse and Nemesis Champion Ryan Quinn, following this victory Jon was set to face Quinn in a rematch at the Gold Rush PPV. At Gold Rush the rematch between Quinn and Jon would be a very different story, Spartacus once again returned to his old ways dominating Quinn for most of their second encounter and once again reclaimed the Nemesis Heavyweight Championship for a record breaking 3rd time making Jon the first man in the CWL to hold the Heavyweight Championship in three different reigns. Notable Achievements Created Wrestlers League: - 1st Ever Battle For Supremacy Winner (2018) - Nemesis Heavyweight Champion x3 Total Chaos Wrestling: Total Chaos Worldwide Heavyweight Champion 3x Toal Chaos 7 Continents Champion 2x Total Chaos Tag Team Champion 1x Total Chaos Metalweight Champion 1x Total Chaos Commander In Chief Champion 1x In Wrestling Finishers:   Centurion Spear - Spear   Signatures:   Fall of Rome - Modified Reverse Lifting STO  Gladiatorial End - Sitout Powerbomb Retired Finishers and Signatures:   Fall of Rome (Original) - Jackhammer  Appian Way - Crucifix Powerbomb  THIS IS SPARTA - Big Boot